Doyle Island (Emerald)
|petname1=Seal |pettype2= |petname2=Seal |pettype3= |petname3=Sid |navy_color=Orange}} Doyle Island is a medium island in the . There are two known routes from the island: and . Natural resources Buildings The naming theme on Doyle is Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, the creator of Sherlock Holmes. ; Bank : Investor Moriarty ; Commodities market : The Game is A-Fruit ; Estate agent : The Norwood Builder ; House : ; Inn : Violins and Vill-Inns (upgraded) ; Palace : Two Twenty-One B Baker Street ; Shipyard : No Ship, Sherlock (bazaar) : His Last Bow (upgraded) : Pier Juan (upgraded) : Scotland Yard ; Weavery : The Valley of Shears (bazaar) History Doyle Island was originally located on the Hunter Ocean. A rock on the western edge of the island reads, "This island were fashioned by Silvertooth." Blockades , 2007-04-07: Razorblade Romance colonized Doyle, defeating Beyond the veil in a three-round sinking blockade. Beyond the veil conceded defeat halfway through the second round. , 2007-07-07: Doyle was defended by Razorblade Romance in a three-round sinking blockade against The All-Consuming Flame, a Brigand King flag led by Azarbad the Great. , 2007-08-27: The Enlightened, the BK flag of Vargas the Mad took Doyle in three rounds. Razorblade Romance did not defend. Castigo X and Access Denied showed up for fun, without dropping war chests. , 2007-09-01: Castigo X takes Doyle in four rounds, defeating The Enlightened and YPP - Your Purdy Pimps. , 2007-11-17: Castigo X successfully defended Doyle from Jinx, a Brigand King flag led by Gretchen Goldfang, in a three-round sinking blockade. , 2008-01-19: Castigo X successfully defended Doyle from Black Veil, a Brigand King flag led by The Widow Queen, in a four-round sinking blockade. , 2008-02-02: Beyond the veil takes Doyle in five rounds, defeating Castigo X. , 2008-03-01: Beyond the veil successfully defended against Piraten der Weltmeere in a three-round sinking blockade. , 2008-03-15: Beyond the veil loses to Jinx in a three-round sinking blockade. , 2008-03-22: Beyond the veil reclaims Doyle from Jinx in a three-round sinking blockade. , 2008-04-06: Rebel Rousers takes Doyle from Beyond the veil in a three-round sinking blockade. , 2008-06-07: Rebel Rousers successfully defended Doyle against Chthonic Horde in a three-round sinking blockade. Rebel Rousers transferred Doyle to Seas the Day; winners of the The Brig It On Event Blockade on August 17, 2008. , 2008-11-15: Seas the Day successfully defended Doyle against Beyond the veil in a three-round non-sinking blockade. , 2008-12-07: Seas the Day lost control of Doyle island to Requited Desires in a three-round non-sinking blockade. , 2009-01-03: Coerced Coexistence successfully took Doyle from Requited Desires in a three-round non-sinking blockade. Vexed Ronin defended on behalf of Requited Desires. Coerced Coexistence transferred Doyle to Illuminatti; winners of the Pig Pile Event Blockade on February 21, 2009. , 2009-04-25: Illuminati lost control of Doyle to Rebel Rousers in a three-round non-sinking blockade. , 2009-05-30: Rebel Rousers lost control of Doyle to Illuminati in a three-round sinking blockade. , 2009-06-07: Illuminati lost control of Doyle to Rebel Rousers in a four-round sinking blockade. , 2009-08-29: Rebel Rousers lost control of Doyle to Illuminati in a three-round non-sinking blockade. Rebel Rousers did not contend, though Sparta did also challenge Illuminati. , 2011-3-26: Illuminatti successfully defended Doyle against Fleet of his Imperial Scaled Highness in a three-round sinking blockade. , 2011-7-9: Illuminatti successfully defended Doyle against Fleet of his Imperial Scaled Highness in a three-round sinking blockade. , 2011-9-17: Illuminatti successfully defended Doyle against The Enlightened in a three-round sinking blockade. Illuminatti transferred Doyle to Golden Destiny; winners of the Illuminatti Presents: Pig Pile Event Blockade Syle!! on March 12, 2012. , 2012-10-13: Golden Destiny lost control of Doyle to Blind Indifference in a three-round sinking blockade. , 2012-11-17: Blind Indifference successfully defended Doyle against . Blind Indifference returned the war declaration after round 1, causing the rest of the blockade to be sinking. , 2012-11-24: Blind Indifference successfully defended Doyle against The Jade Empire (3 strength) in a three-round sinking blockade. , 2013-02-02: Blind Indifference lost control of Doyle to No Offence Intended in a three-round blockade. , 2013-02-16: No Offence Intended successfully defended Doyle against Fresh Tarts in a five-round sinking blockade. , 2013-03-02: No Offence Intended lost control of Doyle to Subtle Tease in a three-round blockade. Subtle Tease transferred the Island to Agree to Disagree on 2013-03-25. , 2013-04-06: Agree to Disagree lost control of Doyle to A Song of Ice and Fire in a four-round blockade. Agree to Disagree did not defend. No Offence Intended won 1 round. , 2013-06-09: A Song of Ice and Fire lost control of Doyle to Private Party in a three-round sinking blockade. In round 1, Summer Attack joined together with Loose Cannons. A Song of Ice and Fire joined round 3 only and formed an alliance with Summer Attack.